


[podfic] well, let the drum beat drop

by themerrygentleman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themerrygentleman/pseuds/themerrygentleman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pepper leaves, and there’s no more pizza, and Thor’s already talked about Jane, and Tony suspects all of them realize, abruptly and simultaneously, that they actually have no idea what to do now. He is, in fact, pretty certain that they’re just a few minutes away from someone deciding to say something about the weather. It’s probably going to be him." A podfic inspired by one of the funniest Avengers fics I've ever had the pleasure of encountering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] well, let the drum beat drop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jonesandashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonesandashes/gifts), [pollyrepeat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyrepeat/gifts).



[Listen to the podfic here on Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/enterprising-gentleman/well-let-the-drum-beat-drop-an/s-5Tx76)

[ the original story on which it's based can be found here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/404165)

**Author's Note:**

> Re-uploaded in order to fix some technical issues--hopefully everything works all right now. This is my first attempt at a podfic, and I had a lot of fun recording it. Thanks to jonesandashes and pollyrepeat for writing such an entertaining story and for giving me permission to podfic it!
> 
> (side note: for whatever reason, AO3 isn't letting me list the original story as a parent work, so I've just furnished a link to it manually. Hopefully that works.)


End file.
